The Doctor's Sister
by Wolverine88888888
Summary: What if the Doctor had another reason for wanting to be ginger? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Gallifrey

**_Disclaimer:I tried to bribe Moffat for Doctor Who, but he didn't give him to me._**

_A girl with long flamelike hair tumbled out into the silverleafed forest, full of bubbling laughter as her older brother chased her. "I'll get you, my little Klephtys!", he cried out as he tripped over a rock and fell into a stream that seemmed to sparkle and shimmer just by being there. "Oh, you amuse me Thete. You know I'm faster than you, you uncoordinated shnozzle." She giggled. Her brother, probably around 600 years old now, rised from the stream, his moplike chocolate hair wet and sparkly. He just came for a visit home, back from the Academy, for his little sister, his Klephtys. He tried to look at ease, but a troubled look came into his eyes whenever he looked at her. When he looked into the unthempered schism, he saw the future, the alternate futures. And she was lost to him in every one. It was a fixed point in time, and yet he hoped he could rewrite it. For she was his everything. He gazed at her, as she laughed her sing song laugh, her hair looked on fire as she ran, and those brilliant green eyes. He had those eyes too, but he got stuck with brown hair. Thete always longed for ginger hair. She laughed again,"Thete, you seem to be in some kind of trance. Did you meet someone,a girl, maybe?" She grinned at him, and he woke up from his thoughts. He smirked back, and splashed water at her. "I was just thinkin about how you'll soon be joining me at the Academy, Klephtys. They'll love you there." She gave a genuine smile, but in her eyes there was also fear. At becoming a Time Lord. Seeing the past. Thete hoped she didn't see what he had seen. There was a moment of quiet, broken by Thete tagging his sister and running away. She loved these sol 3 games, like tag, hide and seek, and blind man's bluff. They ran together, Klephtys tackling Thete on a meadow. They rolled down in fits of laughter on the red grass, stopping to look at the two suns, one rising, while the other was descending. "It's almost time."He whispered into her ear. She looked at him with big puppy eyes. "I don't want you to go Thete." He smiled sadly, stroking her hair. "Don't worry, you'll go to the Academy soon enough. You'll love Koschei, he's almost like you." They both gazed off, looking at the Academy. It was glowing with orange colors, still dimly lit. Klephtys smiled. "I'll look forward to it."_

_~About 250 years later~_

_Klephtys scribbled in her Gallifreyan book of history. She missed Thete. As soon as he got his doctorate, he had gone exploring the universe, stealing a TARDIS, and becoming an official renegade. She, on the other hand, couldn't go with him, because she "didn't finish her studies yet." Like she cared. Klephtys knew that most Time lords looked forward to their naming, but she wasn't as enthusiastic. The ginger had thought about her name a lot, but she couldn't think of anything. She didn't want anything serious, like "The Doctor", like Thete had picked, or something that everyone at the Academy would laugh at, like "The Master." (Koschei seriously couldn't have picked something more funny.) Klephtys didn't notice that her teacher was standing next to her desk, frowning. "Miss Lungbarrow, I suggest you stop drawing in your book."He said sternly. She laughed nervously. "Of course, Giordol." She closed the book and gave the teacher a puppy eye look, to which he sighed and went back to the front of the class. She smirked, her green eyes glinting, and went back to scribbling, ignoring the other students staring at her. She was only ever friends with Koschei, Ushas, Thete, and Drax. No one else caught her attention these days, even though her mother told her to "finally find a husband". Klephtys internally scoffed. She wasn't like Thete, settle down and have a family right after the Academy, and then leave them. She wanted to travel with him, and she was positive he would come back for her. He would. Well, she would have to improve her English, of course, because Thete liked to speak in the native language and since the TARDIS didn't translate Gallifreyan, she might as well try. Klephtys wondered where the others had gone too. Like Koschei, for example. He had grown a ridiculous goatee and a mustache, disappearing not long after Thete. She hoped he was okay. Thete, of course, came to visit sometimes, but with a different face. It was always a shock for her, regeneration. It was a scary thought. But he was still her Thete. And always when he came back, he told her stories of his adventures. Klephtys kept up the hope that she would have adventures like that too, someday/_

_~30 years later, Naming coronation, Also the day when the Time War starts~_

_Klephtys gulped nervously and tugged at the collar of the coronation suit. It was uncomfortable. Trust myself to think that at the naming coronation, she thought. She just wished Thete was here, for her. No, not Thete, she scolded herself. The Doctor, as he goes nowadays. Rule number one of Time Lord society, never give your real name. Your real name holds power. After all these years, she still didn't know what her title and name should be. She had considered Thief, Spy, Assassin,maybe. Or maybe even Agent. She was stuck. Klephtys didn't want to embaress herself at the coronation. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside the big room. Klephtys marveled at the big shimmering Rassilion seal in the center of the round floor. She was supposed to step on it. But then she noticed something wrong. There was no one there. No Time Lord, No little Time Tots running around, and no scolding mothers. It was eerily quiet. Was this a test? If so, how was she supposed to pass? "Hello? Anyone?"She yelled softly. Nobody answered. Suddennly, a crashing came from outside. A very BIG crashing. Almost like..No, that was impossible. She rushed out of the room, and looked out of the big window in the hall. She expected to see the two big suns circling over the red meadows, over the silverleafed forests, as they always did. Instead, she saw the humongous glass barrier cracked, and falling apart. The sky dark red, as if spilled with blood. Houses burning, and trees falling down into black streams. Klephtys gasped as she saw metal creatures fly about, striking every Time Lord they could find. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Their metallic monotone voice was scary, and as Klephtys looked on, she saw they were killing the Time Lords, not giving them time to regenerate, and all she saw was flashing bright yellow lights everywhere, dimming out as they dropped dead. She slid down the wall, gasping for breath. What was happening? They couldn't die, could they? This was surely just a nightmare, and she was about to wake up in any moment, her mother rushing her to the Naming coronation. Yes, it was like that. Surely. She closed her eyes tightly, but when nothing happened, she stopped trying. Klephtys felt numb. All those Time Lords screaming in pain, the telepathic connection dieing as they did. Tears fell like streams from her eyes. She didn't know what to do! Suddennly a thought struck her. Her family, her own family was out there, fighting for their lives, and she was just sitting here cowardly. What if Thete was out there too? She could never forgive herself if he died. Klephtys made up her mind. She stood up shakily, her feet wobbly. She half ran, half walked outside, more tears streaming as she saw it for real. It wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. They were dieing, going out of existence. She ran, not even knowing where, she just ran as fires of destruction rained around her. She dodged the Daleks, as she remembered them from Thete's ramblings. Thete. She had to find him._


	2. Regeneration

_ Klephtys ran jumping over the dead bodies, gasping in pain every time she felt someone die. There he was! She found him! He was still alive, but probably already in his eigth incarnation. "Thete!" She cried out, running to him. He turned around, smiled sadly at her, and that was the last thing she could remember. A flash of blinding orange light, and the deaths of a million Time Lords in her mind._

_The Doctor watched his sister writhe in pain. He managed to drag her and himself into the TARDIS to save themselves. He already regenerated, into his ninth incarnation. The deaths of the telepathic field was too much for them, and so they were dieing. She was dieing. His Klephtys. He sucked in a breath, his body still coping with regeneration energy. Her eyes flickered open, and she mumbled, "Thete? What i-is happen-ning to me?" He crawled over to her. "You're regenerating, Klephtys. It will be all over soon, I promise." She gasped and moaned in pain. "Where are t-they? The T-Time Lords? I-I can't f-feel them." He just frowned. "They're gone, Klephtys. It's only the two of us now."He said softly. She looked at him with a gaze full of sadness, despair, grief and fear. "It's so quiet.."She screamed as her body started to glow. The Doctor backed away. It was her first regeneration, and it was under stress. It would probably go wrong. He bit back a sob, as he watched her change. Her ginger hair, darkened into a raven black, and her skin turned a shade paler. Her eyes though, stayed the same, full of pain and hurt when she looked at him. And oh how he wished he could've helped her then._

_The regeneration stopped, and he walked over to her. She had de aged quite a lot, and her hair was stark black. But besides that, she was the same. His little sister. He felt tears stream slowly down his face as he realized what he must do. He would be utterly alone if he did it. But she would be safe. He came over to her, hugged her for the last time, and took out the thing that all Time Lords carried. A fob watch. "Goodbye," he whispered._

_Later that day, a man went for a stroll in the woods. It was winter, and he had to find wood for the fire. As he was walking home, he heard an unusual noise. When he looked in the direction from which the noise was coming from, he saw a police box, probably from the 60's. A man came out, carrying a girl about 8 in his arms. The man came to him. "Listen to me. I know you are a good man, with a good wife, but you can't have children. Please take care of her."He looked lovingly at the girl, and handed the man a fob watch. "Give this to her when she's 16. She'll be ready then. Just take care of her for me." He smiled sadly when the other man slowly nodded his head. He didn't still really understand what was happening, but it was luck. He took the girl from the man's arms, and looked at her. She seemed peaceful, but troubled at the same time. When she opened her eyes, they glistened with tears. The man wanted to thank the other man, but when he looked up he was gone. He smiled at the girl, reassuring her as fell back asleep. He took her home, thinking however was he going to explain this to his wife._


End file.
